


The House of Rebirth

by RadioactiveRose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationships, Romance, Violence, crossover of House of M, developing relationships, powers, reconection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a world where almost all the X-Men have been killed and after being reborn, thanks to the Scarlet Witch, are trying to find each other again.)<br/>Based on The House of M. Cherik, The Scarlet Witch loses control of her powers and kills everyone around her. All of them are reborn with their memories, except for Charles. Erik's now on the run, what happens when he runs into Charles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Event

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get him!"

Erik could feel the sweat dripping down his face and drenching his shirt but he kept running, until he came across a gate. A wave of panic set over him, that is, until he remembered exactly what he could do; and what are gates made of? Metal.

He laughed in a languid manner as he raised his hand slowly, steadily; then without much effort and a slight flick off his wrist, he ripped the gate right off its hinges, sending it careening into the watch tower.

Someone in the distance shouted "He's getting away." Really great way to point out the obvious, no Erik was just going for a casual stroll he'd be back later.

There was a loud pang, Erik stopped the bullet mid-air, letting them fall casually to the ground, useless little objects they were. Just when Erik was beginning to wonder if everything was going as planned, he heard the familiar sound that could only be the twin engines of the Blackbird.

Smiling as he was admitted into the plane, he saw Charles, after what seemed like years. Hell, it probably had been years, being stuck in a cell really didn't help you to remember what day it was; or year.

"It seems we always meet under the same circumstances nowadays." Erik said to the Professor as he took his seat next to Kurt, buckling up he could see Kurt inching away from him, the teleporter didn't quite trust or like him.

Charles smiled, "Well old friend, if you didn't always have run in's with the law maybe we wouldn't have to."

Erik bristled at that, "Maybe I wouldn't have to be bailed out all the time if someone would just join my side already." At that the plane grew quiet, everyone was a little tense, seeing as the only reason they were helping Erik was because Wanda was wreaking havoc upon the world. Erik of course, knew that they might be too late, with him being the last resort he didn't know if he could do what he needed to, see even though he never liked children there being no exception even for his own, somehow he felt responsible for Wanda's current state.

"You know that will never happen Erik, we want different things." Charles said hushed voice and all.

I'm sorry. Charles said, clearly seeing the hurt in Erik's eyes.

Erik heard Charles as he spoke loud and clear in his mind. That voice was the only thing that had been his company for the past few weeks, while they were planning this escape Charles had told Erik exactly what to do, said that they'd be waiting for him just beyond the gate. He had hardly believed he'd be seeing his friend again, but here he was. If it were under different circumstances Erik would have been overjoyed.

You and I both know that it would never have worked out.

Again Charles said as he felt no response from Erik, because Erik couldn't think of a thing to say; but now he knew.

You see that's where you have always been wrong Charles.

Of course now Erik was speaking of something completely different, and Charles knew exactly what he was talking about, his eyes taking on a sort of sadness.

Oh, Erik, you know that was so long ago it…

It ment nothing; that's what Erik was afraid Charles was going to say, and right then he wanted his helmet more than anything in the world to shield his mind once again, like he had done for so many years now.

Erik, please listen, I was saying it ment so much to me, but you know we could never go back to that.

He knew that what Charles had said was the truth, but he had no idea how to even respond. How could he? It was a plain and simple understanding that he and Charles would never pick up where they so long ago had begun, before the beach. Before-

Erik you can't keep blaming yourself for-

"Don't; don't even say it." Erik blurted out, which clued everyone into the fact Charles and he were having a conversation that no one else was privy to.

Erik wasn't scared of Charles saying he shouldn't blame himself, but Erik knew that if he talked about that, then he was sure to say the words that Erik had never ever wanted to hear, because all it did was hurt him more and more, knowing that he had been the cause of everything.

He would have snapped if he had let Charles continue on and had heard him say those three words, "I forgive you." He had said it so many times before, but never had Erik felt such pain, from the one time Charles had said it in his mind. It touched his soul, ok maybe touched wasn't the right word.

"Professor we're almost there. I've contacted all the other's and they should be waiting for us as we arrive." Jean said, turning to leave she cast a worried look his way and Erik didn't like it one bit. Like she had heard everything that…oh god she had. He remembered her powers were stronger than ever, and she couldn't quite control them.

30 minutes later and they were in a wide clearing, the only place it seemed safe to land the plane, and they were barely off the plane before all hell broke loose.


	2. The World Went Black

Almost immediately after leaving the plane, what they saw was a complete massacre in the process, bodies lying around, a scarlet aura surrounding them, almost incasing them like a protective shell. The sky was grey with a new sort of look, like the gates of hell had opened and turned the sky the shade of death.

Surrounding the plain were demented visions and Erik could bet that that was Wanda's power to bend reality. She used it well, in any other circumstance he would have been proud of her, but seeing the woman before him walking through the carnage, he realized that this was not his daughter. No matter what a strained relationship they had had, he knew that there was a bond, a feint one nonetheless but it was still there. Now there was nothing but cloudy eyes and a destructive gait as she walked closer and closer to everyone, trying to kill as many of the X-Men as possible, her powers were on the fritz and Erik knew now why Charles was at the front of the whole thing, he was trying to get into Wanda's head and revert the damage.

But using his ability would surely end him. Erik was about to protest and say there was another way when he noticed the other people standing around him, the original team. Give or take a few members. It was good to see them again, through the years Erik hadn't given a second thought about them, yet here they all stood united as a team once more.

He was glad, as he heard the shouts and the destruction, that he was able to be here right at this moment to help. He never thought he'd get involved with the X-Men again but now that he was he was at a strange place, a peaceful place in reality where the thought of dying amongst old comrades was a welcome one, and the thing that made it all click for Erik that maybe he had chosen the wrong side when he could have been here all along, the fact that after all the horrible things he had done the others were still covering his back they weren't hopping he would be shot or killed they were helping him as much as he was helping them.

"Cover me!" Alex shouted to his brother in the distance, and all Erik saw in the background was a blinding red light as they tried in vain to fight off the members of the Brotherhood, now Erik realized half of this, ok all of it was his fault, but he had no idea that when he created the brotherhood it would be left in the hands of incompetent being's while he was left to rot in a cell in god knows where for god knows how long.

Wanda was getting closer now, and as she as advancing, the members that were closest to her began to dissolve, and that was the most terrifying thing Erik had seen that entire day.

"Do something Lehnsherr, were getting killed out here!" McCoy shouted his way, just in time for Erik to fling scraps of metal away from the team, Jean Grey's shield was waning and they all knew there time was coming to an end.

Out of the blue he heard Charles in his head again;

I'm sorry for getting you involved in this Erik.

And the emotion in his voice and the feelings behind that sentence made Erik want to do anything to win this, but as the last of Jeans shield came crashing down around them, soon it was pitch black as the pain consumed him.

Don't be I got to see you again; I'd say that's worth it.

Was the last thing Charles heard before the connection with Erik was severed; severed by death's cold grasp. The icy feel that ran through him was pushed to the side for now as he fought against Wada through her thoughts. Just a little more and they would be saved, just a little more.

Charles could feel himself slipping, dying if you will. As his mind was now linked to Wanda's, her power was destroying her and him in the process. But searching, searching through all the twists and memories and gaps and filters and hidden passages Charles finally found it, and like a light going out he saw how to save her, he would have to take in her ability and let it destroy him.

The ultimate sacrifice that would first destroy his mind and then his body and soul. He knew he had to do it, and without much thought he concentrated really hard on it and felt the first pricks of it entering his body and then in a bright explosion of sound and thought and memories his mind, for once, was silent. For it could think no more, trying to think back he drew blanks. All except for one thing, one memory, one kiss, and one name; Erik Lehnsherr.

Then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after this point the next chapters are going to be based on a theme, a couple theme where there will be a pairing, someone finding their loved one. Every other chapter will be based completely off of Cherik, because I can't make that strong bond they share in just one chapter, they need to get to know each other again even though Erik remembers, Charles doesn't. Although remember, his powers are laying dormant can Erik make him remember?   
> (P.S. Next chapters pairing will be Alex and Hank.)


	3. The Things that were Never Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, I’ve reached a point in this story where I am going to be showing the X-Men getting back together through chapters, couple chapters. Where there will be a pairing for each; this first one being Alex and Hank finding eachother. I know it’s weird that this is 26 years after the incident, and not everyone is the same age, but I figured that even if they were to be reborn, it would take a while for them to actually /be/ born again, hence the weird ages. I’m sorry, also please tell me if you like where I’m going with this, what with the a new couple every chapter and every other chapter is Cherik, because I want their bond to be really strong and Charles doesn’t have his memory so it’s going to take Erik a while before he can gain that trust, and might I remind everyone that Charles still has that one memory of just a face and a name. Please enjoy~

San Francisco, California 26 years later:

He knew that he needed to start looking, that time was of the essence, but he just couldn’t bring himself to taking up the initiative and actually doing it. He really couldn’t think of any way to get motivated without a certain someone by his side. Alex really wasn’t the type to need motivation, but ever since _it_ had happened, he needed it more than he had first assumed.

For now though, until he was ready to take action, he’d busy himself with the seminar whose flyer had caught his eye just moments before, its main focusing claimed to be on mutations surfacing. Alex though knew plenty about that.

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?” He looked up to see that the voice had belonged to a tall brunette girl with glasses, he shook his head and she smiled, taking the seat next to him. “It’s strange a guy like you is here alone?” Alex smiled, “It would seem so.” The girl nodded, accepting his answer, and then she spoke up again, “So your girlfriend doesn’t find this kind of thing interesting?” and Alex just had to refrain from laughing at her comment, clearly she was trying to find more out about his personal life.

“Well this ‘girlfriend’ of mine,” he made air quotes around girlfriend, “Is more of the science type, not the mutations type.” He mumbled.

“Why did you put quotes like that? You do have a girlfriend right?”

“I never actually said that no.” Alex countered, he wasn’t one to play games with people and their emotions but this was just too much fun and he couldn’t resist. Even though Alex was single, there was someone he’d like to say he had always been holding out for in a way, it was that same person that he so desperately wanted to find.

The girl smiled brightly, “So, you’re single then?” she asked, making sure that he was saying what she thought he was. But Alex just smiled, shaking his head which caused the girls brow to furrow and her smile to wan, “But, you just said-”

 “That I don’t have a girlfriend.” Alex finished, looking meaningfully at the girl beside him. Hoping he wouldn’t have to spell the whole thing out for her.

“Oh! I am so sorry, I had no idea-” the girl continued, turning a beat red, as Alex smiled and said it was a simple misunderstanding the girl nodded and relaxed.

“My friend was right, all the good ones are gay.” And Alex couldn’t help but laugh along with her, he liked to think he wasn’t gay, because in truth he wasn’t. The only guy that ever made him feel anything was Henry McCoy.

They continued to talk for a short while before the seminar was to start. Alex learned the girls name was Lillian, she had just moved out of her parents’ house and was majoring in astrophysics and had been living in the city for the past four years.

After talking a bit with the girl next to him, the room grew quiet and a tall brunette guy about the same age as Alex walked into the room, writing on the board in a neat scrawl, his penmanship wasn’t the best as he wrote ‘Hank McCoy’ in a messy scrawl on the board. As the words ran through Alex’ mind he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, as he tried to calm himself. Of course failing, he couldn’t even think of anything to do or say at the moment, it was strange but he could tell that Hank looked the same as he always had, and Alex was guessing that he wasn’t going to be messing around with any chemicals that could turn him into Beast again, not that Alex cared about that. He was honestly happy to see him again, and that was all he could think about for the rest of the seminar.

After Hank said a closing speech, the other people in the room started filtering out and pretty soon it was just him and Hank. Making his way down to where his old friend stood he smiled, as he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Turning around Hank opened his mouth, “Can I help-” but the words died on his lips as he looked at Alex, looked wasn’t exactly the best word, more like gazing into his vary being, at least that’s how it felt for Alex.

Hank tilted his head, and Alex could bet that he was rattling off the possibilities in that brilliant mind of his. As he waited for Hank to say something intelligent he noticed the slight changes in him, for one he had different glasses, more wiry and fragile looking, like his slender fingers. That used to brush the stray pieces of hair from Alex’ line of sight. Being so overtaken by emotion was almost like exposing his one true weakness and showing it off for everyone to see. Alex did like one improvement in particular, he and Hank weren’t as level as they used to be, the younger boy was just slightly shorter, so when (upon impulse) Alex had grabbed him into a tight hug, trying to break the awful silence that threatened to consume every inch of their being, Hank fit snuggly, perfectly with Alex. Every curve of Alex was met by a missing puzzle piece that was a part of Hanks anatomy.

Hank was unsure of how to respond, as if wrapping his arms around the other man would constitute something he wasn’t even sure could survive. He’d wanted this closeness long ago; before everything. But he’d been a fool to not act on it, and had died denying his feelings. Could he let it happen again? Let Alex slip away from his grasp? The movement of Alex and his hot breath on Hanks neck, made him realize if he didn’t do something soon then he would be giving him the wrong signals all over again.

Thankfully though Hank didn’t have to think too hard on that as Alex pulled back from the hug just long enough to flash Hank one of his infamous smiles and lean down for a (what Hank would describe later) breathtaking kiss.

“It took you long enough.” Hank stated as they broke away for air.

“Not _too_ long just, you know, a lifetime.” They both couldn’t help but suppress the laughter that bubbled over.

But now I’ve found you and I’m never letting go.

Was all Alex could think as he held Hank close to him; now all they had to do was find the others, shouldn’t be too hard, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, I love writing this.


End file.
